Is That Your Hand On My Girlfriend
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Durch einen Vortrag an der Georgetown-University erfahren Garcia und JJ einiges über Reid.


Is That Your Hand On My Girlfriend?!

Alles begann an einem sonnigen Dienstag im Juni. Die BAU war an die Georgetown-University eingeladen um einen Vortrag über die Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI zu halten und so befand sich jetzt das ganze Team auf dem Campus. Reid und Morgan hatten sich in der Pause bereit erklärt Kaffee holen zu gehen und so blieben die anderen im Hörsaal zurück.

"Was ist auf diesem Campus los?" Morgan war verwundert. Er hatte es schon im Hörsaal bei dem ersten Vortrag gemerkt. Die ganzen Studentinnen hatten angefangen zu tuscheln und leise zu kichern, als das Team den Raum betreten hatte. Und hier war es nicht anders. Gerade kamen ihnen zwei absolute Schönheiten entgegen, welche dem sommerlichen Temperaturen entsprechend gekleidet waren. Die eine trug ein kurzes Sommerkleid, während die andere ein Trägertop und äußerst kurze Hotpants trug. Sobald sie jedoch die beiden Männer registriert hatten, mussten sie ein Giggeln verstecken. "Hey, Dr. Reid…", grüßten sie den Profiler synchron und ignorierten Morgan dabei vollständig. "Hey…", grüßte Reid zurück und wirkte etwas verlegen. Morgan hatten die beiden Schönheiten allerdings komplett ignoriert.

"Okay Reid, was soll das?", fragte Morgan neugierig. Es passierte nicht oft, dass die Frauen ihn komplett ignorierten. Ihm fiel wieder der Moment in Hörsaal ein, als die Studentinnen sich beim Erscheinen des Teams so komisch verhalten hatten. Doch nein, sie hatten damit erst angefangen, als Reid den Raum betreten hatte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", antwortete das Genie und versuchte seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch Derek wusste sofort, dass das eine Lüge war. "Wir sind hier bestimmt schon an fünfzehn, übrigens äußert heißen, Studentinnen vorbei gekommen und alle hatten die gleiche Reaktion, sobald sie dich gesehen haben. Alle flirten sie eindeutig mit dir. Die Frage ist nur, warum du versuchst sie zu ignorieren." "Ganz einfach, Morgan. Ich vergreife mich nicht an Studentinnen. Das gibt nur Ärger." Und er wusste aus Erfahrung, wovon er sprach.

Währenddessen waren JJ und Garcia auf dem Rückweg von den Toiletten, als sie Reids Name hörten. Sie blieben stehen und lauschten dem Gespräch der Studentinnengruppe. "...und er ist einfach mal so heiß. Allein schon diese verstrubbelten Haare. Und als Bundesagent versteckt er bestimmt auch ein paar tolle Muskeln unter diesem Hemd…", schwärmte eine blonde Studentin. "Oh ja, das tut er…", murmelte eine Brünette leise, doch eines der Mädchen hatte es gehört. "Woher...Oh mein Gott, Alice! Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?!" Augenblicklich richteten sich alle Augen auf die Brünette. "Ja, aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Das war letztes Semester, wo ich noch an der George-Washington-University war und keine Ahnung hatte, dass er hier Gastvorlesungenen hält. Hätte er gewusst, dass ich eine Studentin bin, hätte er mich wohl auch nicht angerührt.", erklärte sie. "Und?!" "Und was?" "Na wie ist er so im Bett?" Alice dachte kurz an die Nacht zurück, bevor sie ihren Kommilitoninnen antwortete. "Er ist auch ein Genie im Bett. Allein die Dinge, die er in der Nacht gemacht hat...es war der Himmel! Allerdings ist der Sex für mich hinüber. Kein Mann wird jemals wieder so gut sein können wie er." Eine Blondine seufzte. "Hach...ich wünschte, ich hätte die Chance auf eine Nacht mit ihm." "Das kannst du vergessen. Erstens bist du eine Studentin und zweitens ist der Zug abgefahren. Er hat eine Freundin." "Was? Die Glückliche. Aber woher weißt du das eigentlich?" "Ich hab ihn mit ihr zusammen gesehen. Die beiden sind ein süßes Paar.", erklärte Alice.

Garcia und JJ gingen etwas weg und sahen sich mit großen Augen an. "Hast du das gehört?" "Ja...oh mein Gott! G-Man hat eine Freundin!" "Ja…" JJ schüttelte den Kopf. Das was sie soeben gehört hatte, war mehr als sie jemals über Spence wissen wollte. "Und was diese Alice da gesagt hat…" JJ unterbrach sie. "Garcia, bitte! Spence ist unser bester Freund. Irgendwie sind das ein paar zu viele Informationen!" "Süße, zu viele Informationen gibt es gar nicht!" "Für mich schon. Aber lass uns das Gehörte für uns behalten, besonders den Teil mit der Freundin. Wenn er bereit ist, wird er es uns schon sagen." "Okay. Ich meine…es wäre vielleicht auch ein bisschen unfair, ihn zu drängen.", stimmte Garcia zu. Reid war immerhin ziemlich verschlossen, was sein Liebesleben anging.

Zwei Wochen später war das Team nach einem lokalen Fall gemeinsam in einer Bar in DC, welche häufig von FBI Agenten besucht wurde. Emily war auf der Tanzfläche, während die anderen es sich an einem der Tische bequem gemacht hatten. Garcia nippte an ihrem Drink, während sich Morgan in der Bar umsah. Er hatte bereits einige andere FBI-Agenten aus Quantico entdeckt, als ihm eine Frau auffiel. Sie trug ein kurzes, schwarzes Neckholderkleid, dessen Rückenteil zum Großteil aus Spitze bestand und schwarze High Heels. Ihre honigblonden Haare fielen in wilden Wellen über ihre Schultern, während sie sich auf der Tanzfläche amüsierte. "Oh, die Kleine da ist heiß...", stellte er fest. Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und Reid lachte nur. "Die ist nichts für dich.", stellte er fest. "Wetten doch!", antwortete Morgan und war auch schon auf die Tanzfläche verschwunden.

"Irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor...", stellte Hotch nachdenklich fest und Garcia lachte. "Möchte auch sein, Bossman! Immerhin arbeitet sie mit uns." "Das ist Olivia, aus der forensischen Abteilung.", antwortete Reid, während er grinsend beobachtete, wie Morgan bei ihr abblitzte. "Die aus dem Labor, die immer Bleistiftröcke, weiße Blusen und Blazer trägt und ihre Haare immer hoch gesteckt hat? Die Olivia, die sonst immer so akkurat ist?", wollte nun auch JJ wissen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich dieselbe Person war. "Ja, genau die.", antwortete Garcia und beobachtete, wie Olivia in Richtung Bar ging. "Und da kommt auch schon der nächste Kandidat."

Sie beobachteten, wie der Mann sie ansprach, jedoch kurz darauf von ihr abgewiesen wurde. Kurz darauf erschien ein weiterer Mann, der den Agenten durchaus vertraut war. "Was will Stevens denn hier?", fragte Emily, welche gerade mit Derek von der Tanzfläche zurück war. "Keine Ahnung, aber der soll sich bloß verziehen!", knurrte Morgan. Das komplette Team konnte Stevens absolut nicht leiden. Er war arrogant, unsympathisch und zeigte immer wieder, wie wenig er von Frauen hielt. Außerdem spielte er sich gern groß auf, obwohl er eigentlich nichts drauf hatte. Gerade sprach er mit Olivia und Reid beobachtete das ganze argwöhnisch. Die ganze Situation gefiel ihm immer weniger. Als Olivia schließlich aufstand, mit Stevens Hand, über der eine Jacke lag, an ihrem Rücken, wusste Reid, dass hier definitiv etwas faul war. Sobald er aber die Angst in ihren Augen sah, war seine Selbstbeherrschung vorbei. Ohne auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen zu achten, stand er auf und ging auf die beiden zu. Olivia, formte ein Wort mit den Lippen und das reichte aus, um Reid endgültig wütend zu machen. Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei Stevens, holte aus und verpasste diesem einen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht, der die Nase des Agenten mehrfach brach. Augenblicklich lagen alle Blicke auf Reid, welcher jetzt die Frau von dem anderen Agenten wegzog und sich schützend vor sie stellte. Erst jetzt konnten die anderen das kleine Messer erkennen, welches sich bis eben noch, versteckt unter der Jacke, an Olivia's Rücken befunden hatte. "Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr, du verdammter Bastard!", knurrte Reid und so schnell sie konnten, waren nun auch Morgan, Hotch, und Rossi da um Reid zu helfen, während sich die Mädchen um Olivia kümmerten und sie erstmal ein Stück zur Seite führten. Bevor irgendjemand noch etwas machen konnte, stürzte sich Stevens in blinder Wut auf Reid. Dieser jedoch wich aus, griff nach dem Arm des Agenten und drehte ihn ihm so auf den Rücken, dass er das Messer fallen ließ. "Hotch, kannst du dich um den hier kümmern?", fragte der jüngere Agent, bevor er Stevens an den Unit-Chief übergab und zu Olivia ging.

"Bist du okay?", fragte er sie und sie brachte ein kleines Nicken zustande. "Hat er dich verletzt?" "Nein, aber er wollte...", sie brach ab und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. "Ich weiß...", antwortete Reid, welcher ihr jetzt die Träne wegwischte. Morgan kam jetzt hinzu und klopfte dem Agenten auf die Schulter. "Respekt, Pretty Boy. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so zuschlagen kannst. Woher wusstest du, dass etwas faul war?" "Ich pass auf mein Mädchen auf.", antwortete Reid ihm, bevor er Olivia schließlich tröstend in den Arm nahm. Morgan traute seinen Augen und Ohren kaum. Garcia hingegen grinste. "Also hatte Alice, die Studentin, also doch Recht." "Ja, wir haben da wirklich so einiges über dich gehört, Spence.", ergänzte JJ und Reid wurde augenblicklich knallrot und ziemlich verlegen. "Naja, wie auch immer...Leute, darf ich euch meine Freundin Olivia vorstellen? Olivia, du kennst die anderen ja schon. Und da das jetzt geklärt ist, bring ich dich nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", sagte das Genie und führte seine Freundin nach draußen, bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte. Olivia brauchte jetzt definitiv erst einmal Ruhe.

"Was war denn das eben?!" "Das, mein lieber Schokomuffin, war Reid, der uns seine Freundin vorgestellt hat." "Soweit war ich auch schon, Babygirl. Aber deinen und JJs Worten nach zu urteilen, wusstet ihr das schon." "Nun, wir wussten, dass unser liebes Genie eine Freundin hat. Allerdings haben wir nicht gewusst, dass es sich dabei um Olivia aus der Forensik handelt. Und wir wissen noch so einiges mehr über Genius-Boy, was du niemals erfahren wirst.", sagte sie, bevor sie schmunzelnd zu JJ sah. Derek Morgan hingegen schien jetzt allerdings zu begreifen, was Penelope da andeutete und er dachte an die ganzen Studentinnen zurück, die mit Reid geflirtet hatten. "Verdammt...das hätte ich Reid gar nicht zugetraut...", murmelte er schließlich.


End file.
